Soy un Ganador
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Percy Jakcson es el hijo del empresario mas poderoso de Florida. Nico un chico misterioso que se cruza con Percy salvandolo de una golpisa. Despues de eso Poseidon se preocupa de que su hijo empiese a ser objetibo de sus enemigos y le contrata a un confiable guardaespaldas.. Nico. Pero algo muy raro empesara a ocurrir entre ellos dos. Nickercy
1. Chapter 1

_**Soy un ganador…**_

_**Y ahora, seais bienvenidos a otra tortura mas de las mias..Con eso me refiero a que otra ves empese una historia nueva sin terminar las que tengo pendientes jejeje soy un adicto a escribir..PERO no me culpen, esta idea me vino asi de sopeton y no pude dontenerme, asi que les dejo el resumen:**_

_**Resumen**_: Percy es un chico no tan normal, su padre es un exitoso empresario y por ende tienen mucho dinero; un día regresa a Florida después de unas vacaciones en San Francisco y accidentalmente choca con un misterioso chico. Un día repentinamente Percy es asaltado, pero lo rescata el mismo misterioso chico, aun así termina muy lastimado y Percy lo lleva a su casa; una vez allí Poseidón contrata a Nico como el nuevo guardaespaldas de su hijo, dando lugar a cada ves mas sucesos extraños, en relacion a ambos chicos.

_**Pareja:**_ Nickercy

Si se que el resumen fue un asco, pero denle una oportunidad a la historia si? espero les guste

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

Pov Percy:

Hola soy Percy, si lo sé, un pésimo comienzo; déjenme intentarlo de nuevo, me llamo Perseus Jackson, aunque todo el mundo me llama Percy, tengo 19 años y, como debería decirlo, soy el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. ¿Suena raro verdad?, bueno, si no es el más rico esta cerca de serlo; déjenme explicarles mejor, mi padre se llama Poseidón Jackson y es el empresario más importante de toda Florida, es dueño de la mitad de los puertos y barcos que operan en ellos, todo un magnate en las finanzas del mar, cosa que siempre atribuye a su nombre, viejo supersticioso.

No quiero que se hagan una mala idea de él, es un gran tipo, un gran padre; no siempre nos podemos ver pero siempre busca una excusa para saltarse sus reuniones e irse con migo y mamá de pesca en su viejo velero, además de haberme dado una gran educación, cosa que amerita un gran reconocimiento ya que tengo serios problemas de atención, pero como les dije, es el mejor.

Mi madre, ella se llama Sally Jackson, no es una gran empresaria como papá pero es muy buena con los números y tiene su propia tienda de dulces, el sueño de todo chico, y no soy la excepción. La mitad de mi infancia la pace en el dentista; mis padres se conocieron, déjenme pensar, creo que dijeron que mi padre había ido a comprar dulces a la tienda de mamá, que acababa de abrir, y después es la clásica historia de amor a primera vista, esa parte la omitiré, no me culpen soy alérgico a lo cursi.

En cuanto a mí, que les puedo decir, tengo un serio problema de THDA (trastorno hiperactivo de déficit de atención), soy algo peleonero y no me gusta estarme quieto; que mas puedo decirles, no soy muy alto pero si lo normal para mi edad, tengo el pelo negro, la piel blanca y los ojos verdes, por mi padre. Mis padres dicen que soy guapo, pero, creo que solo exageran, aunque siempre me ha gustado hacer natación y estoy en buena forma.

-Queridos pasajeros se les agradece abrocharse el cinturón y poner sus asientos en vertical…- Escuche la vos de la aeromoza-En un minuto aterrizaremos.

-Valla, fue rápido-Dije mientras me acomodaba para el aterrizaje.

Aun no les he dicho, ahora estoy en un avión de regreso a casa, estuve de vacaciones por San Francisco visitando a una amiga, Annabeth, pueden decir que es el amor de mi vida, he estado enamorado de ella casi desde que la conocí, pero, se mudo hace un tiempo con su padre así que no he podido verla mucho últimamente.

En fin, estuve tres días quedándome en un hotel y ahora estoy de regreso en la soleada y calurosa florida ¡Genial!

En cuanto el avión aterrizo fui de los primeros en bajar con mi mochila al hombro, San Francisco es genial, pero para mí no hay nada mejor que el sol ardiente y las playas veraniegas en la ciudad donde nací y me crie.

-_"Ahora, conociendo a papá…"_-Conociendo a mi padre se abra olvidado de enviar a alguien a recogerme, y mi madre estará confiada que lo hizo-Creo que tomare un taxi…-Dije divertido.

Pase la seguridad y note que había un sujeto enorme diciendo que buscaba a alguien pero la mujer le decía que no podía dar esa clase de información y se puso a discutir, después de fui directo a buscar mi equipaje, solo una maleta con algo de ropa y algunos recuerdos que traje:

-Bien, y ahora a cas-

¡PUM!

Medio segundo después de darme la vuelta con mi maleta alguien choco conmigo, y con bastante fuerza:

-Lo ciento…-Me disculpe mientras me acomoda un poco.

-Ten cuidado mocoso-Ok, no es el señor personalidad pero sé que tampoco quiero tener problemas con él, solo me ajuste la mochila, lo mire con el ceño fruncido y me fui, ahora que me fijo es el mismo tipo que estaba discutiendo en el área de seguridad.

Dejando eso de lado, al fin tengo todo para poder irme a casa, así que salí del área de desembarque y-

¡Pum!

-Ya se les hizo deporte-Solté molesto; esta vez el golpe vino de atrás, alguien tiene mucha prisa.

-¿Mm?-La persona que me choco con el hombro se giro, miro un poco de arriba abajo como si me evaluara, cosa que me molesto bastante:

-Ya que…-No estoy de humor para ponerme a pelear, ya que la persona frente a mi es un chico, creo que menor que yo.

-Ah, lo ciento-Se adelanto un poco y recogió mi mochila, la cual había tirado con el golpe-Tengo prisa…

-Si pues deberías tener más-

-¡Eh tu!-

Miramos atrás y allí estaba el "señor personalidad" caminando directo a mí, hoy no es mi día, pero lo más extraño fue que cuando me gire para salir huyendo: el chico había desaparecido.

-Tu-Genial, el tipo me agarro del brazo-¿A dónde se fue?

-No tengo idea de que habla-Me solté su agarre con un manotazo, el tipo me miro furioso un momento y estoy seguro que poco le falto para golpearme:

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¡Quirón!-

-Joven Percy, tenemos que darnos prisa-Quirón tomo mi maleta y a mí del hombro mientras empezaba a caminar, pero el "señor personalidad" no pensaba igual:

-Eh, aun no acabo con ustedes-

-Mi querido señor, soy un hombre muy ocupado, y no querrá hacerme perder el tiempo-En dos segundos el gorila que tenía en frente se trago sus palabras, es increíble el aura homicida que puede tener Quirón cuando quiere, a pesar de estar algo entrado en años.

-¿Y bien Percy, tuviste un buen viaje?-Me pregunto mientras yo me subía en el asiento trasero del auto.

-Si, Annabeth te envía saludos-Le dije mientras rebuscaba en mi mochila hasta que di con lo que buscaba-Ten, te traje esto…

-No debiste Percy-Dijo mientras admiraba la pequeña figura en miniatura un jinete sobre su corcel blanco.

Oh, creo que aun no lo he presentado: el es Quirón, es algo así como el mayordomo, pero nunca lo he visto así, cuando yo nací ya trabajaba para mi padre así que me conoce de toda la vida, para mi es algo así como un tío.

-Creí que mi padre se había olvidado y tendría que tomar un taxi-Dije mientras bajaba la ventana y dejaba entrar el aire caliente de Florida.

-Que poca fe tienes en el señor Poseidón-

-¿Entonces tú no le dijiste nada?-Pregunte con una ceja alzada.

-Técnicamente, no-Me dijo mientras soltaba una risa-Solo le deje un pequeño memo sobre sus carpetas.

-Es bueno estar en casa…

-¡Percy!-Y valla que lo es, en cuanto puse un pie en la casa vi un fogonazo rojo, después mi mejor amiga me estaba abrazando:

-Hola Rachel-Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mi mejor amiga de la infancia, casi mi hermana.

-Buenas tardes señorita Dare-

-Quirón, llámame Rachel… "Señorita Dare" es raro-Decía mientras abrazaba al hombre que venía detrás de mí-Por cierto Percy, tu madre está en la cocina.

¡Genial! Eso significa una cosa: ¡comida azul!

La cosa más deliciosa de este mundo, no solo por la tarta de mora azul, también por los pastelitos, la sidra, las galletas, el pastel…No tengo idea de cómo lo hace mamá, incluso una vez papá y yo llegamos a casa y mama nos tenía un enorme asado azul, aun puedo saborearlo.

-Percy no babees-Mi madre me recibió en la cocina con su clásico delantal rosa y me puso una de sus famosas galletas en la boca-¿Qué tal San Francisco, y Annabeth?

Fin Pov Percy

Percy le conto a su madre todo lo que había hecho durante su corta visita a Annabeth, desde pasear toda la ciudad en bicicleta, caminar el puente de San Francisco, visitar todos los monumentos históricos…

-Suena divertido cariño-Sally estaba terminando la cena mientras su hijo estaba sentado en la mesa contándole todo.

-Si bueno…-Recordar su tiempo con la chica que le gustaba era suficiente para animarlo, pero sentía algo extraño, un pequeña puntada-Iré a darme un baño antes de cenar.

El pelinegro dejo la cocina y subió a su habitación, de paso le dijo a Rachel, que veía televisión en la sala, que la cena estaría pronto, después de todo no era nada anormal que la chica se quedara a cenar; cuando la gente probaba la comida azul de su madre, en verdad se volvía adicta.

Mientras tanto, lejos de la casa Jackson:

El misterioso chico que había tropezado con Percy estaba sentado en una de las bancas que había en el paseo de la playa, tenía una mochila y un celular por el que estaba llamando, solo necesito un par de tonos para que le contestaran:

-¿Hola?-Se escucho una vos femenina del otro lado de la línea.

-Bianca, soy yo…

-¡Nico!-La vos exaltada de la chica sonó tan fuerte que el muchacho tuvo que alejar un poco el teléfono de su oreja-Estaba muy preocupada, ¿donde estas…

-Estoy bien hermana, tranquila-Nico no quería que su hermana se preocupara de más-No puedo decirte donde estoy, pero no te preocupes.

-Cielo santo Nico…¿Sabes lo molesto que esta papá?-Salto de repente la chica-Está furioso, cuando te encuentre te va ha-

-Si me encuentra-Intervino-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien; tengo que colgar no me queda mucho saldo.

-Muy bien, cuídate Nico-

-Tú también hermana-Y colgó la llamada.

Ahora, solo de nuevo y con el atardecer sobre el solo le quedaba suspirar antes de ir a buscar un lugar donde dormir, de no ser así, aquella banca no le había parecido tan incómoda.

-Buen provecho-

-¡Buen provecho!

Percy, sus padres y Rachell estaban reunidos en la mesa comiendo y charlando animadamente; Rachell discutía con Sally para que le diera su receta para la sidra azul, pero la mujer solo reía mientras se negaba.

Por su lado Percy comía en silencio, sin darse cuenta de que su padre lo miraba fijamente; Poseidón conocía muy bien a su primogénito, sabía que le pasaba algo pero si le preguntaba el chico solo diría que estaba equivocado, después de todo, Percy nunca se daba cuenta de las cosas hasta que las tenía en frente:

-¿Cómo esta Annie´?-Pregunto de repente, a lo que Percy sonrió:

-Bien, entrara en la universidad en cuanto se gradué-Respondió el ojiverde.

-Esa chica tiene un futuro prometedor…-Comento el hombre dando un sorbo a su bebida-No la dejes ir.

-Eh-El comentario de su padre le había causado una fuerte incomodidad, nada extraño ya que su padre disfrutaba de hacerlo pasar momentos bochornosos, pero era un sentimiento…Diferente

-Bueno, siempre que no me obligue a ir a uno de sus "tours" otra vez-Intervino la pelirroja, sabiendo que su amigo necesitaba una ayuda-Es buena y todo, pero tan aburrida a veces…

-Eh-

-Sí, la última vez que vino nos aburrió a todos con uno de sus monólogos-Agrego el hombre.

-¡EH!-

-Vamos hijo, solo jugamos contigo-Percy solo fingió estar ofendido con su padre, aunque en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con ellos, Annabeth en verdad podía llegar a ser muy aburrida.

Terminaron de cenar y Percy fue a despedir a su amiga a la puerta:

-Nos vemos mañana para ir a clase…

-Muy bien, nos vemos-Se dieron su habitual abrazo y Rachel se fue al auto donde Quirón la esperaba para llevarla a su casa.

Subió a su habitación, entro, lanzo la mochila a un lado, su maleta ya estaba a los pies de la cama, se quito la camisa quedándose en franelilla y se lanzo en el colchón;

-Cama dulce cama-Y es que, después de pasar fin de semana en un hotel, no hay nada mas cómodo que tu propia cama. Ni siquiera se molesto en cambiarse de ropa, solo se quito los zapatos con los pies y se durmió enseguida.

Al día siguiente:

-¡Perseus Jackson si por tu culpa pierdo mi asistencia perfecta te matare!-

-Ya voy ya voy…

-Cariño no olvides tu almuerzo-

-Gracias mamá, ¡me voy!-Y sin más salió disparado por la puerta de su casa donde lo esperaba Rachel echa una furia. Ambos corrieron la mitad del camino ya que por culpa del ojiverde habían perdido el autobús y Quirón estaba con su padre, así que solo tenían quince minutos para llegar a tiempo a sus clases.

-¿Perry Johnson?-Decía el profesor mientras pasaba la lista, y Percy tuvo que levantar la mano harto de corregir a su maestro.

-Es Percy Jackson, señor…

-Como sea-Respondió el maestro mientras ponía el "presente" en la lista.

El resto fue un día de clase bastante normal, clases aburridas, maestros molestos, el popular de la universidad acosándolo, almorzar en la cafetería y reunirse con Rachel en la biblioteca para adelantar los deberes que le habían mandado.

-Hmmm, detesto los deberes de física-Se quejaba la chica mientras salían del instituto-Por qué que debemos cursar esa materia…

-Es una asignatura obligatoria-Le recordó, pero algo más le llamo su atención, unos sujetos estaban al pie de las escaleras, como esperando algo.

-Es una molestia…-Mientras Rachel se quejaba pasaron frente a los extraño y el ojiverde se percato de que lo miraban-Eh, que ha-

-Sigue caminando-Le susurro mientras la empujaba disimuladamente por la espalda hacia adelante-Nos vemos mañana…-Percy simulo que se estaba despidiendo de su amiga mientras cruzaba la calle, y pasó justo lo que esperaba: lo siguieron a él.

Continuara…

* * *

Y bien? diganeme que al menos los deje con la intriga de que pasa con Nico y con esos matones que sigen a Percy.

Bueno, espero sus review para saber si debo seguir o no, naaa, de todas formas la seguire pero me gustasria saber su opinion y si quieren que ponga algo mas.

Sin mas, me despido de ustedes en esta nueva hjistoria

bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

_**Y volvi a fanfiction con este fanfic cliche que es el tipo de fanfic mas leido en fanfiction entre los fans de los fan fics...  
**_

_**Buno suficiente de "fanfic y fanfiction" creo que lo dije muhco jajaja. **_

_**Ya en serio, en el capitulo anterior se hicieron una idea de la vida de Percy y un poco (por no deicr nada) de la vida de Nico, asi que aqui es donde realmente empiesa la historia entre estos dos. Se que solo es el capitulo 2, pero siempre me gusta dejarles un pequeño adelanto a mis lectores (auqneu sean pocos T_T)**_

_**Bien, aqui les va: "Nico saldra herido y Percy lo ayudara"...**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2:**_

-_¿Ahora qué hago?_-

Hacia un par de cuadras que caminaba siendo seguido por unos sujetos extraños a una distancia considerable, pero sabía que si corría lo alcanzarían; por el momento estaba seguro que eran tres. Pero no sabía que mas hacer, si sacaba su celular y llamaba a alguien, seguro se delataría y lo atraparían. Así que no pudo hacer nada más que entrar en una cafetería que vio cerca,

Al menos parecía ser hora pico, ya que el lugar estaba bastante lleno, se sentó en la barra mientras fingía esperar ser atendido, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo el lugar, había una pareja en una de las mesas, unos estudiantes en otra y al final alguien parecía comer solo.

-Intentando escapar…-Quedarse quieto, mal plan. Ahora estaba flanqueado por dos de los tipos de negro que lo seguían-Muy mal, ahora…-Percy sintió algo contra su costado-Vendrás con nosotros.

Con una navaja en contra su espalda Percy se vio arrastrado fuera de la cafetería donde lo esperaban otros tres sujetos. Lo llevaron por varias calles mientras el ojiverde pensaba en cómo podía terminar todo aquello, podía defenderse contra uno, con algo de suerte contra dos, pero en definitiva no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra cinco:

-Muy bien mocoso, me dirás ahora lo que sabes…-

Habían llegado a un callejón vacio y arrojaron al ojiverde contra la pared arrinconándolo; pero Percy no tenía ni la más mínima intención de agachar la cabeza:

-Púdrete-Y su altanería le costó un puño en el estomago sacándole todo el aire dejándolo doblado para recuperar el aliento:

-Intentémoslo de nuevo…-El sujeto más grande, que parecía ser el jefe, resulto ser el señor personalidad a quien Percy había visto un par de veces antes y mientras hablaba pasaba su puñal por la mejilla de Percy-Si cooperas tal vez te dejemos ir.

-¿Qué...Quieren?-Pregunto el joven ya con el aliento recuperado y sintiendo el metal contra su cara.

-¿En donde esta?-

-¿Qué?-El señor personalidad tomo a Percy de la camisa y lo levanto hasta que quedo en las puntas.

-No te hagas el idiota…

-El único idiota es el que estoy viendo…-

Lo siguiente que paso, para Percy, ocurrió en cámara lenta: vio como el tipo levantaba su puño, casi pudo sentir como le rompían el labio de no ser porque alguien agarro el puño en el aire:

-Cinco contra uno, ustedes nunca cambian...-

Pov Percy:

Cuando me di cuenta, el señor personalidad estaba tirado en el piso frente a mí, y entre nosotros había alguien dándome la espalda, solo puedo decir que tiene el cabello negro alborotado, una chaqueta negra y unos jeans oscuros ajustados, tiene un buen trasero…No pensé eso.

-Eh tú-Me sorprendió escuchar una vos tan joven, aunque, ahora que me fijo la persona frente a mi es más baja que yo-Mantente atrás…-

-Puedo defenderme-Respondí con altanería dando unos pasos al frente hasta quedar junto a al chico de negro-Gracias.

-Ok…Pero cinco parecen ser mucho para ti-Comento mientras reía, incluso yo sonreí divertido-¿Cuatro a uno?

-Ni hablar, me pido a los dos de la derecha-Ataje con más confianza-El grande tiene una navaja, cuidado…

-Sería muy aburrido-

No me pregunten cómo, pero mientras lo escuchaba tronar sus nudillos pude saber que su mirada denotaba locura, tal vez las caras de miedo de los otros tipos fue un indicio.

Confieso que no fue mi primera pelea callejera, pero no por eso fue menos divertida. Sé lo que están pensando: siendo un niño rico, como es que puedo terminar en peleas. La respuesta es muy simple: detesto quedarme callado o dejarme molestar. Por eso es que varias veces me expulsaron de un par de escuelas. Ese fue el motivo por el que mis padres me inscribieron en clases de defensa personal, judo, karate y bla bla bla…

Así que para cuando el último de los sujetos quedo tirado en el suelo yo tenía el labio sangrado y estoy seguro que un par de hematomas en el torso; me gire y vi como el chico de negro le daba un rodillazo en la cara al "señor personalidad" dejándolo inconsciente en el piso:

-Imbéciles…-

-Gracias, no sé que querían estos tipos-

-No importa, vi como te sacaban de la cafetería y supuse que no era bueno-Claro, por eso se me hacia conocido. Él era el chico que estaba comiendo solo.

-De todas formas gra… ¡Estas herido!-Cuando me acerque para agradecerle vi que se sujetaba el hombro y como su chaqueta parecía estar manchada.

-No es nada-Me dijo, pero está claro que no le creí, saque mi celular y marque tan rápido como pude-¿Qué haces?

-¡Quirón!...Gracias, ¿puedes venir por mí?-Quirón me respondió un par de palabras pero al final me dijo que enviaría un taxi por nosotros.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Me pregunto con un tono bastante amenazante, aunque lo intentara no le funciono, es decir, esta golpeado y tiene un herida en el hombro. Me resulta difícil creerle.

-Te llevare a un-

-¡Hospitales no!-Atajo, y admito que su mirada de odio me asusto un poco. Pero vi que sus piernas flaqueaban y tuve que sujetarlo. Lo lleve fuera del callejón, no me importa lo que pase con esos sujetos. Llegamos a la acera y en tan solo unos minutos ya estaba obligando al chico de negro a subir.

Cosa que me tomo un buen esfuerzo, se la pasaba alegando que estaba bien y que podía irse, pero yo solo le puse un dedo en el costado y su cara se crispo de dolor, así que acepto en subir al autor. Así que luego de darle la dirección de mi casa al taxista, insistió en no ir a un hospital, dejamos atrás el callejón. Aunque yo solo podía ver al chico herido que estaba a mi lado.

-Esto no es necesario-

-Cállate-Se que por lo general no debería obligar a alguien herido a sentarse, ¡pero es que en verdad es terco! Tuve que arrastrarlo del taxi a la casa, y tuve que forzarlo a cruzar la puerta. Ahora, después de obligarlo a sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina, estoy regresando con el botiquín en las manos-Déjame ver…-

-No es nada, ni siquiera me duele-Que mentiroso, le puse un dedo debajo de donde tenía la mano y su puso una mueca de dolor-Esta bien, un poco…

-Claro, quítate eso-Me dedique a rebuscar por un poco de algodón y alcohol. Para cuando volví a levantar la cara vi que solo se había quitado su chaqueta de aviador y seguía sujetándose el hombro-La camisa-

-Ni, lo sueñes-Me atajo con rapidez y un "no te atrevas" escrito en la cara.

-Necesito…curarte…esa… ¡herida!-Finalmente, después de un poco de jaloneo, pude sacarle la camisa que, para este punto, ya estaba casi toda empapada en sangre, aunque era negra y no se notaba mucho.

-Maldito…-

-Deja el drama, flojito y cooperando; no es que te vaya a violar-

-Atrévete-No puedo creer que haya tomado mi broma en serio; prefiero ignorar su mirada asesina y centrarme en su hombro, aunque no me molesta seguir viéndole el torso, esta tan bien…

_-"¡Daah! Concéntrate"…_-Me bofetee mentalmente y me concentre el chico frente a mí, digo, a la herida en su hombro. Cuando retiro la mano pude percatarme mejor de su estado, es un corte largo y parece profundo, pero gracias a que estuvo ejerciendo presión la carne ya volvió a unirse-No esta tan mal.

-Entonces puedo irme-Intento levantarse pero yo lo tome de su hombro sano y volví a aplastarlo contra la silla.

-Se te puede infectar-Aclare, tome un algodón con alcohol y se lo pase por la herida a todo lo largo; creo que esta de mas decir que profirió varios quejidos mientras me miraba con cara de "te odio". Ok, lo admito, fue bastante divertido.

Tomo un par de minutos, pero al final se dejo curar en silencio; aunque de vez en cuando tensaba el hombro. Termine le limpiarle la herida y también la sangre de la piel, no creo que tenga nada de malo que les mencione lo firmes que tiene los brazos y el pecho…

-¿Terminaste?-Me pregunto cuando deje la ultima gasa manchada de sangre con las demás; pero yo solo tome el botiquín y saque una vendas.

-Solo tengo que vendar y ya está-Pude ver como gesticulaba "al fin" en silencio. Y me abría reído en su cara, de no ser porque en ese momento escuche como abrían la puerta de entrada. Y la vos de mi madre llamándome-¡Aquí estoy!

-¿Quién es?-Me pregunto con desconfianza el chico.

-Mi madre-Le respondí con sencillez, mientras ponía la venda sobre su herida y empezaba mi trabajo. Y, no me culpen, pero me fije en lo caliente que es la piel de este chico.

-Percy te he estado llamando al-Mi madre llego a la cocina con el teléfono en su mano, pero apenas me vio-¡Percy que te pasó!

-Hola ma´, tuve una pelea…Pero estoy bien-Agregue al ver como su ceño se fruncía. Seguro ya se está imaginado que es mi culpa…

-Por dios Percy otra vez te estás metiendo en peleas espero que no-

No les digo…Me tomo un poco de tiempo, pero mientras terminaba de vendar al chico le explique a mi madre lo que había pasado, desde que me separe de Rachel a hasta de porque había un pote lleno de gasas ensangrentadas en la cocina.

-A bueno si tú no empezaste la pelea está bien-Al menos ya dejo de mirarme de forma acusadora; en el proceso termine de vendar el hombro del chico y ahora movía su brazo cerciorándose que no le dolía-Gracias por ayudar a mi hijo.

-¿Eh?-El chico miro a mi madre como si agradecer fuera la cosa más rara del mundo-No...No fue nada. Gracias, por vendarme y todo esto-Agrego esta vez mirándome a mí, cosa que me hace sentir extraño.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?-Pregunto mi madre mientras rebuscaba en la nevera, pero dejando a mi madre y su jugo de naranja. En ningún momento me percate que desconozco el nombre de este niño, ¡y ahora quiero saberlo!

-Etto…-

-¿Si?-Wow, hablar al tiempo con mi madre asusta un poco; mi madre estaba sirviendo algo de jugo en vasos para cada uno, mientras yo me di cuenta que el chico anónimo parece indeciso sobre si presentarse o no.

-…Nico, me llamo Nico-

Su nombre es tan… Bonito (no pienso decir lindo, ¡joder que no!).

-Nico, que lindo nombre-Por suerte mi madre dijo lo que pienso, digo, ¡Ahh!

-Gracias…-No estoy seguro si lo dice por el cumplido o por el vaso de jugo que mi madre le pasó; pero eso es lo que menos me importo luego de que se puso de pie y tomo su camisa de la silla donde yo la había puesto.

Ahora entiendo, se está marchando…Si piensan que mi tono es de decepción, ¡están equivocados!

-¿A dónde crees que vas?...No te puedes ir así-Ok tal vez no están TAN equivocados.

-Así… ¿Cómo?-Su vos y su mirada demuestran agresividad, como si quisiera amedrentarme a responderle; pues lo siento por él:

-Herido y con la ropa manchada en sangre-Exclame arrancándole la camisa de las manos y tomando su chaqueta de donde estaba-Pondré esto a lavar, te prestare una camisa-Sentencie, y estoy seguro que Nico ya iba a responderme con toda su furia, créanme, algo en la locura de sus ojos me lo dice:

-Te puedes quedar a cenar-Pero antes de que Nico expresara sus ideas, mi madre sugirió aquella no tan descabellada idea-¿Qué dices?, así te agradezco por ayudar a mi hijo..-

-Es-está bien, se lo agradezco-

¡WAU! En un instante el semblante iracundo del chico cambio a uno de total vergüenza, como si le apenara la invitación; se ve tan adorable… ¡¿Qué dije?!

Ignorando por completo la batalla que acababa de formarse en mi cabeza, mi madre me pidió que llevara la ropa de Nico a lavar y que además le prestara la camisa que yo ya le había ofrecido, no hay necesidad de que me lo repita ya no soporto verlo sin nada de la cintura para arriba…Y no, no tienen nada que ver sus casi perfectos abdominales.

-¿Esta?-Pregunte por quinta vez mostrándole una camisa.

-No-Me respondió por quinta vez…

-Ya, por los dioses tienes que ponerte algo-Le dije exasperado lazándole la camisa roja que le había mostrado. El solo me ignoro, se paro y camino hasta donde yo estaba, parado frente a mi armario, me quito de un empujón y empezó a rebuscar-¡Eh!

-Está esta bien-Saco una franela azul del fondo de la gaveta; ey, esa es mi favorita, es una simple franela de algodón azul claro, es muy cómoda solo que la tengo desde hace un tiempo y…

-Te queda un poco pequeña-Le dije una vez se la puso, y es verdad, no es que le quede como una licra pero se ajusta muy bien a su torso. Es delgado pero tiene los hombros anchos y la cintura recta, creo que es menor que yo pero tiene la figura de todo un hombre.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-Me pregunte mentalmente…

-¿Perdón?-Oh claro, ya no puedo controlar lo que pienso y ahora lo que digo, maldito cerebro.

-No nada, olvídalo-

-…-

-…-

Maldita sea detesto los silencios incómodos. ¡Y ni siquiera sé porque es incomodo! Es decir, somos dos chicos solos en mi habitación, el me salvo de la mayor paliza de mi vida y yo le cure una herida en el hombro, y ahora él se va a quedar a cenar, no es como que vallamos a... ¡¿Por qué no puedo decir nada?!

-Dieciséis-

-¿Eh?-

-Esa es mi edad tonto-Me molesto que me dijera tonto, pero respondió a mi pregunta así que no hay problema-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunte confundido, el rodo los ojos mientras resoplaba:

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Ah, diecinueve-Respondí con rapidez, el pareció analizar mis palabras; toda esta situación es extraña…

-Ya, ¿y, a qué hora es la cena?-

-A las seis-Respondí de inmediato; el asintió con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se quedaba allí, de pie.

¿Y ahora qué hago?

Puede decirse que fueron las dos horas más incomodas de mi vida. ¡Este chico es muy callado!

Pasamos un buen rato en mi cuarto sin decirnos nada, hice un par de intentos para entablar una conversación pero después de cinco palabras volvíamos a quedar en silencio. Al menos en ese tiempo pude fijarme mejor en algunos detalles; como que su piel es clara pero tiene cierta palidez que la hace lucir suave. Su cabello, más que castaño, es de un marrón tan oscuro que parece negro pero, de alguna manera, el tenerlo despeinado lo hacía lucir bien. Tiene sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello solo que ligeramente más claros; un dato interesante, su mirada es fría pero no puedo dejar de darme cuenta de lo brillantes que son sus-

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme?-

Fin Pov Percy

Pov Nico:

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme?-Ya estoy harto de que me este mirando tanto. Me pone nervioso. Pero claro, no pienso decírselo en vos alta.

-Oh…Lo ciento…-Pero no continuo disculpándose ya que escuchamos como nos llamaban desde abajo para ir a cenar-Vamos.

-Si-

Otra cosa que nunca pienso admitir en vos alta. Este chico, Percy si no me equivoco, es muy amable. No cualquiera se habría molestado en ayudarme. Pero lo mejor será que me valla después de cenar. No quiero hacerme ilusiones, después de todo es un chico guapo… ¡Basta! Suficiente tengo con haber tenido que escapar como para que ahora me empiece a gustar un chico que acabo de conocer.

No. Está decidido. Me iré.

* * *

¿Les gusto el capitulo? Espero que si, jajaj espero que els gustaran las divagaciones de Percy con respecto a Nico... Y ya se que estan pensando "Pero si en el capitulo anterior se dijo que Percy estaba enamorado de Annabeht" bueno eso es muy simple, hay un pequeño secreto en torno a Percy el cual descubrirran en un par de capitulos mas adelante...

Ademas Annebeth no me agrada y no tendra muchoq ue ver en este fic... Al menos por ahora

Espero con ansias sus reviews...Solo llevo un capitulo de adelanto asi que si quieren que ponga algo o tienen preguntas y sugerencias con gsuto las recibo

by bye


	3. Chapter 3

Wau! Estyo esta funcioanando mejor de lo que esperaba, y gracias a cierta persona que siempre me deja su critico pero asertado review (si, tu sabes que eres tu) siento que poco a poco voy mejorando... Ppero como yo ya llevo escrito hasta el capitulo 5 creo que veran esas mejoras mas adelante jajajaja

Y ahora si a la historia... Creo que no quiero arruinarles un par de sorpresas asi que no les adelantare mucho, solo que sera una cena muy divertida jhaja

* * *

_**Capitulo 3:**_

Al día siguiente Percy y Nico caminaban por la calle, aun se sentían extraños y un poco incómodos. Y la verdad tenían motivos suficientes, aunque en realidad era una exageración ya que el motivo era una solo:

-¿Cómo es que ahora eres mi guardaespaldas?-Pregunto incrédulo Percy, aunque en realidad quería deshacer aquel incomodo silencio.

-Tu padre me contrato-Por su lado Nico solo rodo los ojos un poco hastiado del tema.

Flash Back:

-¡Percy, Nico la cena esta lista!-

Sally se encontraba en la cocina apagando el último de los fogones de la cocina. Mientras se quitaba el delantal su hijo y su invitado llegaron a la cocina, y por sus caras, pudo adivinar que Percy no había sido muy comunicativo.

-Espero que tengan hambre-Comento la mujer-Percy tu padre está por llegar, pon la mesa.

-Claro…-Mientras Percy abría los gabinetes de la cocina sacando los platos y los cubiertos, Nico se quedo de pie en medio de la cocina sintiéndose un poco tonto y algo aprovechado.

-Te ayudo-Dijo de repente tomando los platos de las manos de Percy, haciendo que el chico lo mirara extraño.

-No es necesario-Intento negarse Percy un poco nervioso ya que al hacerlo Nico había puesto las manos sobre las suyas, aunque fuera solo un toque fugas, casi un roce, fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir extraño.

-No me importa-Nico tomo los platos y se giro para ir directo al comedor mientras Percy lo miraba un poco ceñudo ahora.

-Que mal genio tiene-Comento Percy sacando los cubiertos.

-Yo lo encuentro simpático-Rebatió su madre a lo que Percy la miro como si estuviera loca-No me mareas así, si no te puedes dar cuenta por ti mismo no es mi culpa.

-¿De qué-

-Llego tu padre, ve a terminar la mesa-

Pov Percy:

Mi madre me corrió de la cocina para que ella pudiera terminar lo que sea que le faltara; ya que, me fui al comedor con los cubiertos en las manos y vi a Nico parado mirando la mesa.

-¿Pasa algo?-Creo que lo asuste porque vi como su sobresaltaba levemente y luego me miraba ceñudo. Yo reí con suficiencia mientras ponía los cubiertos junto a los platos-¿Y bien?

-¿Dónde, me siento?-Por lo general me molesta que alguien responda una pregunta con otra pregunta, pero esta vez no. Es raro. No me pregunten cómo. Pareciera como si me estuviera preguntando donde debía morir.

-Ah, hay-Le señale una de las sillas que había a un lado de la mesa, un momento, es la silla junto a la mía.

-¡Estoy en casa!-

-Mi padre-Ataje al ver como Nico abría la boca para preguntar aquello seguramente, y como vi que cerró la boca, tuve razón-Vendrá en un momento.

Mi padre tiene la costumbre de apenas llegar a casa ir directo a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa, así que por lo general baja cuando la cena ya está servida.

Fin Pov Percy:

Pov Nico:

En el tiempo que el padre de Percy bajaba terminamos de poner la comida en la mesa.

-¿Percy, sabes si Rachell vendrá a cenar?-Ya estábamos sentados esperando al señor de la casa cuando la señora le pregunto aquello.

-No creo-

No tengo idea de quien sea la tal Rachell; aunque si tengo un poco de curiosidad. Pero nada más.

-Buenas noches familia-Parece que finalmente el dueño de la casa se digno a bajar. Wo en verdad no se parece en nada a lo que me imagine, ni a lo que estoy a acostumbrado. Es decir traje y mocasines, como mi padre. En cambio este hombre traía puesta una playera hawaiana, unos pantalones cortos de pesca y sandalias.

-Hola papá-

-Hola cariño-

-…Buenas noches-Si lo sé, un patético saludo. Y lo sé por la mirada socarrona de Percy, como quisiera hacerlo tragar un tenedor.

-¿Eh?, valla, estoy tan acostumbrado a ver a Rachell en la mesa que creí que eras ella-Que tipo más raro. Habla como si tener a un extraño en la cena fuera lo más normal del mundo; se sentó en la mesa y claro, como es la costumbre me puse de pie en señal de respeto-¿Pasa algo?

Oh genial, ahora todos me ven como a un bicho raro.

-No, nada señor. Disculpe-Volví a sentarme y sentí como Percy me daba un golpe con su pie.

-Relájate-Me dijo con una risa contenida, es un-

-Cállate-

Después de eso, me gustaría decir que la cena fue normal. Pero que creen, no fue así. En primer lugar estoy seguro de que el pollo no es azul:

-Eh…-Yo sostenía un trozo en el tenedor mirándolo y preguntándome si esta gente no estaba loca.

-No seas tímido…-Me dijo de repente la señora-Pruébalo.

-Si-No lo pensé y me metí el tenedor en la boca preparándome para todo, excepto para una cosa-Esta delicioso…

-Entonces siéntete libre de servirte todo lo que quieras-Me ofreció el señor-Pocos pueden probar la deliciosa comida de mi amada esposa.

-..Eh, gracias…-

-Por cierto, aun no me dices de donde conoces a Percy…-Sugirió el señor, mientras su hijo y yo nos miramos un poco nerviosos. Y no tengo idea de desde cuando estamos tan sincronizados-Eres demasiado joven para ser un compañero de la universidad… ¿Oh, eres becado?

-Papá…-

-No señor…-

Genial ahora ninguno de los dos es capaz de dar una respuesta decente. ¿Y porque demonios estoy esperando ayuda de este tonto?

-Percy volvió a meterse en una pelea-Atajo la señora, y fue divertido ver como Percy ponía una cara de estupefacción-Y Nico, lo salvo de regresar en muletas.

-¿Así…?-Retiro lo dicho sobre la cara de estupefacción de Percy. Su cara de miedo ante su padre es mucho mejor-¿Con que, otra pelea?... Callejera, conociéndote.

-¡No fue así!-Ah, ya empezaba a disfrutar de su miedo. Pero parece que el chico finalmente saco un poco de valor.

Fin Pov Nico

En los siguientes minutos Percy se dedico a explicarle a su padre lo que había ocurrido mientras que su madre y Nico seguían comiendo como si no les importara. Pero Percy debía concentrarse en convencer a su padre, la última vez su castigo no había sido nada bonito.

-¿Es cierto?-Pregunto Poseidón, pero a su esposa. En casos así, Sally tenía el poder de un juez en la mesa.

-Así es-Y su veredicto fue preciso-Nico puede confirmarlo.

-_"Me siento como en medio de un juzgado"_-Pensó Percy, y saber que esta vez dependía de un chico como Nico lo hacía sentir en manos de un verdugo.

-…Mmm, si señor así fueron las cosas-Dijo Nico después de dar un trago a su bebida.

-Bueno si eso es todo, tengo que agradecerte Nico-Por su parte Poseidón sonreía a Nico que cada vez se sentía más extraño por la confianza con la que era tratado-Salvar al vago de mi hijo, te debo un gran favor… _"Así que, él solo contra cuatro ¿eh?"_

El resto de la cena fue bastante normal para los Jackson, y un poco incomoda para Nico. Después de todo el no estaba acostumbrado a cenar en familia. Ni parecido. Después que todos terminaron la comida Nico ayudo a recoger la mesa mientras que Poseidón y Sally se dirigían a la sala.

-_"Es mi oportunidad…"_-Pensó Nico, mientras se asomaba ligeramente por la entrada del recibidor viéndola libre. Ahora solo tenía que escabullirse sin hacer ruido, su especialidad. Solo necesitaba su-

-¿Buscabas algo?-Chaqueta. Justo cuando se giro vio a Percy apoyado en la pared sosteniendo su chaqueta de aviador en la mano-Acabo de sacarla de la secadora, supuse que la querrías de vuelta.

-Si-Por un segundo Nico creyó que Percy se la daría, pero no fue así y cuando intento quitársela el ojiverde solo la puso fuera de su alcance, el muy bastardo era más alto que el-Dámela.

-No pensaras irte, ¿verdad?-Sugirió Percy sosteniendo la chaqueta fuera del alcance del azabache.

-¿Y que si es así?-Desafío el menor con una mirada feroz. Pero Percy no se dejo amedrentar, solo sintió que no quería que Nico se fuera, no era consciente de ello claro, solo se dejo llevar:

-¡Mamá Nico se quiere ir!-

-Eres un-

En un arrebate de furia Nico se lanzo sobre Percy. En parte para recuperar su chaqueta y en parte para golpearlo. Pero fue más por lo segundo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

-¡Nico quería fugarse!-

-¡No es cierto!-

En el otro lado de la pared los padres de Percy se miraron un poco aburridos. Estaban acostumbrados a las peleas infantiles de su hijo, así que solo contaron hasta diez antes de salir a ver qué estaba pasando.

-¿Qué tal si primero se calman?-Sugirió Sally entrando en el pasillo donde Percy y Nico estaban tirados en el piso forcejeando. El menor encima de Percy intentando golpearlo mientras Percy estaba debajo suyo sosteniéndole las muñecas; aunque Nico tuviera un hombro lastimado, a Percy le estaba tomando un poco de trabajo defenderse.

Ninguno de los dos hizo caso de las palabras de la madre de Percy. Así que la mujer dio permiso a su esposo de intervenir. Tomo a ambos chicos del cuello y los levanto sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Perdón por molestar-Se disculpo Nico una vez que él y Percy estuvieron de pie uno al lado del otro.

-No importa-Dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos frente a ellos-Pero, ya es tarde y creo que es correcto que Nico tenga que irse a su casa.

-Gracias-El menor le arranco la chaqueta de las manos a Percy mientras lo miraba serio.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde pido que te lleven?-Le pregunto de repente el padre de Percy al de ojos cafés que lo miro sorprendido-Es muy tarde, no puedo dejar que te vayas solo…Le pediré a Quirón que te lleve a casa.

-No, no es necesario-

-Claro que si-Intervino el hombre con severidad-Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte el ayudar al vago de Percy.

_-"E insiste con lo de vago"_-Pensó Percy un poco contrariado.

-Yo…Etto…-Ahora sí, estaba acorralado. La mirada del hombre frente a él le decía claramente que no podía zafarse, y no sabía qué hacer, si se enteraban de la verdad o solo sospechaban algo: podía ser su fin-..Yo...No, digo-

-¿Qué sucede?-La pregunta fue solo mera formalidad, Poseidón ya sospechaba un poco el porqué de la inseguridad del menor.

-Yo…-Tenia que pensar en algo convincente, y rápido-Yo…No tengo casa, soy de la calle-Pero lo mejor que pudo hacer era decir una verdad a medias; no era exactamente un huérfano, pero tampoco tenía un hogar al que regresar; solo debía mantener los detalles al mínimo.

Por otro lado, las palabras de Nico causaron una gran sorpresa en Sally y Percy, en especial en el último.

-¿Eso es verdad?-Pregunto Poseidón con retorica-¿Y tus cosas, donde duermes…?

-Paso las noches en un parque, cerca del bulevar de la costa; y solo tengo unas pocas pertenencias-Puede que estuviera diciendo que era prácticamente un vagabundo, pero aun así la vos del menor conservaba una intensa dignidad junto a un dejo de orgullo en sus palabras.

-Ya veo-

-Papá…-

-Nico, quisiera hablar contigo un momento-Hablo el hombre ignorando el llamado de su hijo-A solas.-Agrego posando su mano en el hombro del chico. Nico lo miro vacilante unos segundos para limitarse a solo asentir con la cabeza. Después de eso Poseidón subió a su estudio privado seguido por Nico, y Percy solo pudo quedarse de pie en la sala escuchando como se cerraba la puerta arriba.

-¿Qué planea ahora papá?-

-Ya lo conoces…-Respondió su madre mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás-No importa que imagines. El siempre consigue sorprendernos.

-Pero, Nico…-

-No te preocupes, solo siéntate y espera-Intervino Sally para evitar que su hijo empezara a inventarse especulaciones. Su hijo suspiro resignado y se lanzo en otro de los muebles a esperar. Pero por suerte solo tuvo que esperar unos veinte minutos.

Pero claro, cuando sufres de TDHA y te obligan a quedarte quieto. Veinte minutos pueden convertirse en una larga eternidad de espera y ocio, un interminable castigo mientras se escuchan pasar los segundos en el reloj, una insufrible tortura de-

-Muy bien ya está todo arreglado-Y en cuestión de segundas su delirante tortura acabo mientras observaba a su padre bajar las escaleras seguido por Nico.

-¿De qué hablas querido?-Pregunto Sally en un intento que Percy no empezara a hablar sin control.

-Papá no puedes echarlo a la calle, es muy pequeño y me salvo lo menos que podemos hacer es…-

Y Sally fracaso miserablemente. Así que en cambio se dedico a disfrutar de cómo su marido era bombardeado por su hijo. Pero claro, ninguno de los dos poseía mucha paciencia, así que después de diez segundos Poseidón ya había callado a su hijo tapándole la boca.

-Por amor al mar Percy, ¡cállate!-Bramo un poco cansado-El chico no se irá a ninguna parte-

-¿A no?-Por alguna extraña razón desconocida aquellas simples palabras lograron que el ojiverde se calmara por completo.

-No-Reitero el hombre-A partir de hoy el joven Nico se quedara a vivir aquí, con nosotros-Sentencio el adulto-Y además, trabajara para la familia…

-No me parece justo que pongas a trabajar a un menor-Argumento Sally cruzándose de brazos junto a su hijo que seguía procesando toda la información que llegaba a sus oídos.

-Es una de las condiciones que puso para aceptar quedarse-Aclaro el millonario mientras le lanzaba a su mujer una mirada de "Ya te explicare más tarde con detalle".

-¿Entonces…Te quedas?-Pregunto Percy a lo que Nico lo miro como si fuera un retrasado.

-Es lo que acaban de decir-Respondió con obviedad, haciendo que Percy lo mirara molesto-Pero no será gratis, trabajare.

-¿Y de qué?-Pregunto Percy, pero ya se imaginaba que Nico haría de mensajero o algo parecido en la empresa de su padre. Pero fue su padre quien respondió.

-Percy…-Decía poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Nico-Te presento a tu nuevo guardaespaldas.

Sally tenía razón, su padre era el numero uno a la hora de sorprenderlo.

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Cómo es que-

-Ya te lo explique diez veces…-Intervino Nico hastiado del tema-Le dije a tu padre que no me quedaría de gratis, que prefería trabajar. Y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue ponerme de niñero-

-Tú eres menor que yo-Acoto Percy-Es más, aun eres un niño-

-¡No soy un niño!-Salto molesto el menor mientras golpeaba a Percy en el hombro, pero el ojiverde solo reía con sorna:

-Decirlo solo hace más evidente que eres un niño-

-Cállate-

Continuaron discutiendo sobre sus edades el resto del camino a la universidad de Percy. Habían acordado que Nico lo esperaría en la cafetería que quedaba en frente, después de todo el menor no pensaba quedarse aburrido en los pasillos de un instituto lleno de gente.

-¡Percy!-Pero fue una chica pelirroja que los abordo en la entrada la que hizo que Nico dejara de lado sus pensamientos-¿Dónde estab- Hola…

-Hola-Respondió con sequedad el menor al saludo de Rachell. Y una vez más quedaron sumergidos en un silencio incomodo en que no se miraban directamente, y Percy empezaba a creer que Nico lo hacía a propósito.

-¿Eh?-

-Te espero para cuando salgas-Intervino el menor dándose vuelta y caminando al lugar donde esperaría al ojiverde.

-¿Y quién era él?-Pregunto la chica con un dejo de curiosidad en la vos. No había sido una presentación, pero algo en ese chico le causaba cierta curiosidad, por no decir intriga.

-El es Nico mi…Guardaespaldas-Concluyo sintiéndose un reverendo imbécil, es decir, no muchas personas tienen a alguien menor que ellas para que los cuide.

-¿En serio?-A Percy le tomo todo el trayecto de subida por las escaleras de la universidad el explicarle a su mejor amiga como había terminado con un chico de dieseis años protegiéndolo-Oh, eso es tan típico de Poseidón…

-Y que lo digas-

-¿Y de donde salió este chico?-

Aquella simple pregunta causo que Percy se olvidara de todo por unos minutos, de sus profesores, de sus materias, del examen que apenas había logrado pasar. No. Solo pensaba en todo lo que sabía… O mejor dicho, en todo lo que NO sabía de Nico. En primer lugar hasta ahora caía en cuenta de que no conocía su apellido, en un segundo su cabeza se lleno de preguntas sobre una cosa en concreto: Nico.

-_"Esto será interesante…"_-Pensó Rachell, después de todo, conocía perfectamente aquella mirada en Percy. Aquella mirada que decía que quería algo, y que por nada lo dejaría ir.

* * *

Uhhhh... Que sera lo que sabe rachell que mis queridos lectores ignoran...

Rachell: me siento tan "importante" n/n

Nico: Pues disfrutalo porque tu no eres la aprotagonista de esta historia

Rachell: T_T Malo...

Percy: como que nico es mi guardaespaldas?!

Yo: ay ya llego el lloron...

Percy: no soy lloron, solo es absurdo que un niño pretenda hacer el papel de cuidarme.

Yo: ... *risa torcida*

Pery: D-de que te ries n_ñ

Yo: ¬_¬+ oh, de nada en especial...solo que, me hizo gracia que usaras la palabra "cuidar".

Rachell: y eso porque? me encanta cuando tienes un plan n_n

Percy: YO NO! Sus planes siempre me implican a mi siendo violado!

Nico: O_O En serio?! Adoro esos planes!

Percy: callate! Eres un niño!

Nico: ALEXXXX!

Yo: tranquilo mi niño... Pronto te enteraras de mi plan...

Percy: T_T

Yo: ay deja el drama, prometo que Nico sera bueno contigo ajajaja

Nico: n_n

En el proximo capitulo, Un secreto de percy sera revelado...

Nico, Rachell y Percy: Esperamos sus reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Muy bien antes de que me maten! Jejeje estuve algo bloqueado ultimamente y por eso demore tanto en subir este capitulo. Quisiera adelantarles algo pero no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa...

* * *

_**Capitulo 4:**_

Ese mismo día, luego de terminar su primera clase, mientras Percy y Rachell caminaban por los pasillos rumbo a su próxima clase, el ojiverde se encargaba de darle los últimos detalles del día anterior a la pelirroja. La cual no dejo de acosarlo para que se los dijera:

-Así que, en resumen: Aller, cuando nos separamos, unos matones de atraparon, ese chico te salvo, lo llevaste a cenar…-Enumeraba Rachell mientras Percy asentía con la cabeza-Y al final el acepto quedarse a vivir contigo mientras fuera tu guardaespaldas. ¿Me falto algo?

-No, pero no va a vivir "conmigo", va a vivir con "la familia"-Le corrigió el ojiverde haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Es igual…- Finalmente habían llegado a salón donde veían clase, pero antes de agregar uno de sus mordaces comentarios para hacer ver a Percy algo de lo que no se daba cuenta, al ojiverde lo tomaron del hombro:

-¿Podemos hablar…?-

-Etto…-

-Diez minutos antes de que llegue Dionisio-Dijo Rachell abriendo la puerta-Nos vemos dentro Percy-Agrego antes de entrar, detestaba quedarse en medio de Percy y su "amigo".

-Percy lo ciento…-Lo primero que le dijo y ya había hecho molestar al ojiverde.

-¿Lo sientes?, oh por favor Luke-Replico molesto-Sabes cuantas veces te he escuchado decir eso; ¡me tienes harto!

Percy tenía que controlarse muy bien para no gritarle al chico rubio que tenia frente a él.

-Eso no es-

-Tengo clases Luke-Le atajo Percy abriendo la puerta tras él-Cuando decidas algo, me avisas…

-¡Percy-

Y sin ningún miramiento el ojiverde le cerró la puerta en la cara a Luke, que solo pudo golpear la pared furioso de no haber podido hablar más con Percy.

-Supongo que el señor indeciso no pudo dar una respuesta decente…-Sugirió Rachell mientras veía a su compañero tirar sus libros sobre la mesa y estrellarse contra la silla mientras suspiraba furioso.

-Otra ridícula disculpa-Respondió luego de respirar un poco para calmar su pulso.

-No te va a gustar que te diga esto pero tengo que ser honesta: me sorprende que-

-Señorita Dare, si no le molesta quisiera dar la clase-

-Si señor-

Por primera vez en su vida Percy se alegro de ver a Dionisio, la verdad no tenía mucho humor para escuchar a Rachell y sus sermones. Por más que tuvieran razón, no quería que nadie se metiera en su "relación", con Luke.

-¿Más café?-

-Si-Nico se quedo mirando por la ventana mientras la mesera rubia le llenaba de nuevo su tasa. Que ya venía siendo la tercera. Llevaba cerca de dos horas esperando en aquella mesa y su aburrimiento ya estaba llegando al punto de querer pedir cianuro en vez de azúcar.

Pero en vez de eso rebusco en su chaqueta mientras anotaba mentalmente llevar un libro de ahí en adelante. Saco un pedazo de papel doblado que Percy le había dado en la mañana, solo que entonces no lo había detallado mucho.

-Ah, con que esto era…-Se trataba de un grafico con los horarios de clase de Percy-¿Y pretende que memorice todo esto?-

Una parte de él le recordaba que si debía, después de todo su deber como guardaespaldas era saber las cosas que hacia Percy en el día. Pero era estúpido tener que recordar que de nueve a diez treinta Percy asistía a literatura clásica…

-¿Y que se supone que está estudiando?-El horario estaba lleno de asignaturas y cosas que Nico ni siquiera sabía que existían. Pero dejo aquel tema de lado y prefirió dedicarse a memorizar los horarios de entrada y de salida del ojiverde.

Por ejemplo, ese día tendría que soportar el aburrimiento hasta exactamente el medio día. Que era cuando el ojiverde almorzaba, y a la una treinta tenía que regresar a clases hasta las tres de la tarde. Ya había terminado el crucigrama del periódico que había en la cafetería y pensaba que clase libro podría conseguir.

-Tal vez obligue al tonto a pasar por una librería…-Cuando miro por la ventana tuvo que detener sus pensamientos.

Tal vez fue la casualidad, o solo era el maldito karma jugándole una mala broma, pero justo en ese momento cuando miro por la ventana, sus ojos fueron a dar con una de las ventanas del edificio de la universidad por la que podía ver perfectamente a su "protegido".

-Lo ciento señor…-Se disculpaba Percy en ese momento mientras Rachell lo miraba divertida.

-Si si como sea, si quieres reprobar la materia asignatura no es mi problema-Decía Dionisio abanicándose con una carpeta-¿Alguien que pueda responder a la pregunta?

Mientras otro de los alumnos se levantaba para responder la pregunta del profesor Percy volvía a tomar asiento un poco molesto consigo mismo, no que fuera un genio que conocía todas las respuestas, pero siempre lo sacaba de quicio tener que soportar la actitud de Dionisio.

¡Y todo por culpa de Nico!

El estaba muy tranquilo atendiendo a la explicación del maestro, pero Dionisio tenía la costumbre de aburrir a todos con su tono. Así que por un momento, mientras Percy intentaba distraerse mirando por la ventana, le dio curiosidad mirar a la cafetería donde lo esperaba Nico. Y para su sorpresa el ojioscuro lo estaba mirando, fijamente.

Se sorprendió tanto, que no se dio cuenta que él también se lo había quedado mirando por más tiempo del que debía. Y cuando Dionisio lo noto, le hizo una pregunta sobre lo que estaba explicando y, como era de esperar, no pudo responderla correctamente.

Pov Percy:

-_"Ese mocoso amargado…-_

-Eh Percy, la clase ya acabo-Rachell se quedo de pie recostada en su mesa mientras esperaba a que yo recogiera mis cosas.

-Estoy listo-Finalmente recogí todo. Ambos salimos del salón rumbo a nuestro pequeño descanso de veinte minutos, y por ende al mejor lugar de la universidad: la azotea.

-Detesto las clases de Dionisio-Fue lo primero que dije mientras me sentaban el piso.

-Di algo que no sepa…Pero cambiando de tema-Genial, casi veo venir las intenciones de la pelirroja-¿Qué piensas hacer con Luke?

-Terminar con esto-Respondí con seriedad. A diferencia de Rachell que intento, fallidamente, contener su risa-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes cuantas veces te he escuchado decir eso?...Me tienes harta-Genial ahora puedo saborear la amargada ironía de escuchar las mismas palabras que yo mismo le había dicho al rubio.

-No es cierto…-Intente defenderme pero la chica saco una pequeña libreta y empezó a leerla:

-Hace dos meses lo dijiste; lo repetiste dos semanas después; luego una semana después; luego en tres días… Que quede claro que solo empecé la cuenta después de la sexta vez-Empezó a sacar las cuentas rápidamente mirando las fechas-Y la ultima vez, el viernes: cuando decidiste irte a San Francisco para no caer en la tentación de reconciliarte con Luke. Cosa que querías pero no hiciste para aparentar dignidad.

-¡Ey!-

-Tranquilo, sigues pareciendo digno frente a él-Me atajo la chica-Solo yo se que en realidad saliste huyendo, por miedo a caer en la tentación porque sabes que eres débil. Tanto que Quirón y yo tuvimos que subirte al avión cargado para que no salieras corriendo a los brazos de-

-¡Ok soy débil ya quedo claro!-Me enfurruñe en mi lugar mientras Rachell me miraba sintiéndose un poco culpable. Solo un poco, la conozco.

-Sabes que solo te estás haciendo daño-

-No es fácil Rach´-Adelante-En verdad quiero acabar con esto, pero el siempre logra convencerme de vuelta… Creo que en realidad soy un estúpido.

-No. Solo necesitas ser firme-Sentencio Rachell por enésima vez desde que había peleado con Luke por primera vez.

-Sé lo que piensas… Y no pienso buscarme a otra persona para olvidar a Luke-Y por enésima vez me negué.

Sabía que lo había sugerido con buena intención. Incluso sabía que era buena idea, aunque nunca lo admitiría en vos alta. Pero mejor empiezo a explicar que es lo que está pasando:

Sé que antes dije que Annabeth era el amor de mi vida, y así era… Cuando éramos niños y vivíamos en la misma ciudad. Pero cuando ella se mudo, hace un par de años, yo me deprimí un poco y toda la cosa. Rachell me llevo a una cantidad de fiestas, me presento a otra cantidad de chicas pero yo ya había aceptado mi situación con Annabeth, así que no quería nada con nadie por un tiempo.

Lo sé, suena a novela de Telemundo. Pero en toda novela el guapo protagonista se enamora de alguien más, y fue en un día de clases normal que conocí a Luke:

Flash Back:

Genial, otra vez se me hiso tarde, y lo peor, para la clase de Ares. Ese viejo me odia. Pero aun tengo un minuto para cruzar cien metros de pasillo, cincuenta de escaleras en subida y otros cincuenta de más pasillos pulidos.

-_"Estoy muerto…"_-Ya estaba resignado cuando casi choque con alguien que venía cruzando el pasillo-¡Lo siento yo, voy tarde-Estaba disculpándome agitado y hablando muy rápido mientras me disculpaba pero el muchacho frente a mi me sonrió y me dio un leve golpe el hombro:

-Tranquilo… Ares no vino, tenemos la hora libre-

-Y yo corriendo por nada-A quien engaño, Ares me odia y poder pasar una hora sin verle la cara es todo un regalo divino, pero algo me inquieta-¿Cómo sabes que tengo clase con Ares?

-Compartimos ese grupo-Me respondió, haciéndome sentir culpable por no reconocer a un compañero-Creo que no nos conocíamos…

-Sí, lo ciento si no te reconocí-Supongo que debo lucir muy tonto porque él empezó a reírse:

-No hay problema, soy Luke…

-Percy, mucho gusto-

-Lo sé, digo, ya sabía quién eres-Lucia un poco apenado.

-¿En serio?-Se que es raro, pero lo que me dijo no sonó tan mal.

-Sí, es que, ya había querido hablarte en clase pero, siempre estas con tu novia…-Hasta ahí las cosas iban normales:

-¿Mi, novia?-

-La pelirroja-Su respuesta en verdad me hizo reír bastante-¿Qué pasa?

-Ajaja, perdona, pero jaja…Es que, jajaja Rachel no es mi ja novia…-Este chico es divertido, mira que pensar que Rachell y yo somos pareja- Solo, somos amigos.

-¿De verdad?-Es raro que lo diga, pero parece bastante… Motivado-Entonces, ¿no tienes novia?

Hasta aquí valió nuestra "animada" conversación, no es que su pregunta me moleste. Solo que me incomoda un poco el que me recuerde a Annabeth tan de repente.

-N-no-Pero sería incomodo quedarnos en silencio. Pero el parece no darse cuenta de mi cara:

-Valla, entonces… Yo ya tengo el resto del día libre-Me dijo mientras miraba su reloj-Me preguntaba si tu también.

-Eh, sí, creo que si…-Esto ya me tiene algo confuso-¿Por qué?

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a comer conmigo… Quería hacerlo antes, pero pensé que ya tenías pareja-

… Demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. Detesto que me pase esto, siempre me quedo parado con cara de tonto. Pero parece que por fin supere eso:

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunte un poco extraño, es decir-Digo, claro. No hay problema… No es una cita-Bromee en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

-De hecho, si me gustaría que fuera una cita-Me atajo, y hay me quede con la boca abierta:

-¿Qué?...Ósea que tu…-Créanme, me estoy conteniendo una pregunta aun mas incomoda-¿Eres gay?-Y fracase miserablemente.

-Si-Mientras, pareciera que él hablara del clima-Se que es raro, pero me gustas y quisiera que salieras conmigo...

Fin del Flash Back

Estaba felizmente perdido en mis pensamientos, tanto que no me di cuenta que me había quedado callado un rato:

-¿Recordando el día que descubriste tu orientación?-La vos de Rachell me trajo de vuelta al presente-¿O cuando comenzó tu mártir?

-Fue el mismo día-Le corregí, y para sorpresa, me estaba riendo-Y solo me empezó a gustar Luke, en general no me gustan los hombres.

-Últimamente no tienes ojos para nadie, sea o no del sexo opuesto-Detesto cuando Rachell tiene razón al recordarme las cosas que quiero evitar. A veces parece mi conciencia.

-Ya. Luke en verdad acapara toda mi mente-

Y como me gustaría que al menos lo hiciera de una buena manera.

Pero cada vez que pienso en Luke, la imagen de el besando a otro chico detrás de las escaleras se me estrella de frente como si fuera un muro de ladrillo. Y lo peor es que con esa imagen vienen a mi mente las demás.

Tal como lo escuchan. No es la primera vez que descubro a Luke con alguien más.

Sé que no van a creerme, pero Luke no es una mala persona. Es simpático, alegre, le cae bien a todo el mundo y además es muy buen deportista, solo tiene un defecto: no es muy fiel que digamos. Si ya sé que solo creéis en lo último que dije. Seré realista, Luke es muy atractivo. Es guapo y tiene un cuerpo glorioso, lo sé por un estudio de campo.

-En verdad no entiendo que le ven…-Soltó de repente Rachell-Si es lindo, pero no me parece tan "haaa"- La Pelirroja soltó un fingido suspiro, cosa que me animo un poco. Y se bien que esas son sus intenciones-Por otro lado…

Pero ahora no tengo idea de en que está pensando. Solo se sujeta el mentón mientras… Oh oh, esta sonriendo.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-

-Solo, acabo de recordar algo…-Y ahora su sonrisa se ancho aun más, mala señal:

-No te rías así… ¡Me asusta cuando te ríes así!-

Bueno, al final no logre sacarle nada de información a Rachell. Como siempre.

Cuando le pregunte que pensaba solo me miro y me dijo que teníamos que volver a clases. Aun teníamos diez minutos libres. Y durante las dos clases siguiente antes del almuerzo, esa molesta sonrisa siniestra no se borro de su cara ni por un segundo. Ni siquiera cuando la profesora Afrodita le sugirió que necesitaba ser mas femenina.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-Me pregunto mientras bajábamos las escaleras de entrada. Yo solo me limite a responderle lo más obvio:

-Ir a comer, tengo hambre…-

-¿Y a donde piensas ir?-Por un instante pensé que Rachell se había vuelto ventrílocua y que estaba practicando su vos de chico misterioso y amargado.

-Nico-

-No, soy el rey midas-Definitivamente es Nico. Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta que estaba parado al pie de las escaleras, esperándome-¿Cómo sabias a qué hora esperarme?

-Soy tu guardaespaldas ¿recuerdas?… Es normal que sepa tus horarios-

-A si, por un momento me sentí acosado-Bromee.

-¡Percy, espérame!-

¿Porque siempre que hago una broma con intención de relajar el ambiente, esta resulta volviéndose realidad? Casi pude sentir a Luke abrazarme por los hombros y ver a Rachell mirarme con sorna.

¡Eh!, dije casi…

-¿Quien te crees?-En cambio del agarre de Luke, Nico me tomo por el hombro y me jalo hacia atrás a la vez que se interponía entra Luke y yo.

Muy bien, hora de confesar: no esperaba que Nico fuera a ir en serio con esto de ser mi guardaespaldas.

Si ya se, suena cruel. Pero ver a Nico interponerse entre alguien más y yo de esa manera no hace más que mostrarme lo equivocado que estaba. Me explico, no es que este en posición de lucha, solo está de pie frente a mí con las manos a los lados, nada especial de hecho así se nota aun más la diferencia de estatura entre él y Luke. Pero algo mantiene a ralla al rubio. Y ese algo es el brillo homicida en los ojos oscuros de Nico.

-Eso debo preguntarlo yo…-Y su vos denotaba un tono aun más sombrío-¿Quién eres?

-No tengo porque responderte-Luke mostro un poco mas de valor y se adelanto hasta quedar frente a Nico e intentar apartarlo empujándolo. Grave error, yo no me habría atrevido ni a mirar a Nico, el cual sujeto a Luke por la muñeca.

Y por la cara de Luke, lo hacía con bastante fuerza.

-¡Wao!-De un instante a otro Luke perdió el color del rostro y Nico lo dejo caer al suelo, creo que lo dejo inconsciente. Creí que eso de apretar los nervios solo se podía hacer en el hombro.

-Lo ciento…-Por un segundo la disculpa de Nico me desconcertó mientras se giraba para mirarme-Me emocione un poco. ¿Era amigo tuyo?

-No…-Si a mí también me sorprendió mucho mi respuesta-Esta bien… Es más, te invito a comer algo.

-¿Y eso porque?-

Era una pregunta de lo más simple. Pero la verdad es… Que no tenía idea de que responderle.

* * *

Y bien? si gustooo?

jajaja se que hasta ahora no a pasado mucho pero les prometo que en el proximo capitulo empiesa la accion entre Percy y nico..

Ohhh, que pasara con luke? y annabeth? hara una aparicion especial?

espero sus reviews!


End file.
